Move Your Feet
|year=2002 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=4 |pc= (Remade Pictograms) |gc= |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 67 |nowc = MoveYourFeet |perf = Zack Reece|kcal = 21|dura = 3:08}} "Move Your Feet" by is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Best Of, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man. He wears a cyan hat, an orange and red shirt with an Atari creature, orange cargo pants, and a pair of orange shoes with cyan blue laces. Briefly seen, he is wearing a cyan blue belt. At the beginning, he starts off as an Atari creature, growing into full human size. He shrinks back down at the end of the routine. Remake In the remake, the colors are brighter with some detail, his outline is black and doesn't glow. He looks more like a cartoon figure now. moveyourfeet_coach_1@2x.png|Original Moveyourfeet coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The dancer is dancing in an Atari-style park with trees, mountains with faces and a green car. There are little Atari creatures of many colors following the moves of the coach. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Move both of your arms down to your pelvis like you were doing before. Gold Move 4: 'Make an upward 90 degree angle with both your arms, like a robot. This is the final move of the routine. myf_goldmove_123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 myf_goldmove_4.png|Gold Move 4 MYF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 ''in-game MYF GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Move Your Feet ''appears in the following Mashups: *Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Da Funk'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Good Feeling'' *''So What'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''Candy'' *''C'mon'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Limbo'' *''#thatPOWER'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Turn Up the Love'' *''Wild'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' '''(Best of JD2) Captions Move Your Feet ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *C'Mon *Come On *Egyptian Jump *Jump Rope *Kick Back *Pixel Punch *Pull Down *Punch It *Urban Swing Trivia *Some pictograms in have pink arrows, although the coach's glove is light blue. This was fixed in . **Additionally, one of the pictograms in and has a semi-transparent arrow. In the remake, this pictogram was remade with the arrow in full opacity. *In the Beta version, whenever "Move your feet", "Everybody", or "Oh yeah" are sung, they appear in the background, above the dancer. Also, the lyrics are written as "Got the dance energy" instead of "We're going down town".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0c7NTYD49LA *The 8-bit graphic is inspired from the official video; however the music video does not feature Atari creatures. *The Atari creatures usually appear alongside the coach in Mashups and Party Master Modes. *Towards the end of the remake, the dancer messes up on his footing and performs the dance incorrectly. This is not present in , which suggests that the routine was re-filmed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orHwRyzHwn4&feature=youtu.be&t=2m49s *In the square and in the coach selection menu from , the coach s cap is orange instead of light blue. *''Move Your Feet is the first song to have a video game theme. It is followed by Just Mario, Tetris, What The..., Balkan Blast Remix, and In the Hall of the Pixel King. Gallery Moveyourfeetdx.jpg|''Move Your Feet'' Tex1 256x256 a15afad1656c3b0e 14.png|''Move Your Feet'' (JD:BO/GH Files) moveyourfeet now.jpg|''Move Your Feet'' (Remake) moveyourfeetmenu.png|''Move Your Feet'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Moveyourfeet cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 432.png|Avatar on Just Dance Now/''Unlimited'' 200432.png|Gold avatar 300432.png|Diamond avatar move your feet pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms move your feet beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 move your feet beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 move your feet beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 MoveYourFeetBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 Screenshot 2015-06-28 at 1.33.40 PM.png|Background myfextract.png|Coach Extraction Just_Dance_Unlimited_Move_Your_Feet.gif|Dancer's footing error Videos Official Music Video Junior Senior - Move Your Feet (Official music video, HD) Teaser Move Your Feet - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Move Your Feet Just Dance Best Of Move Your Feet Junior Senior (Solo) 5* Just Dance Now - Move Your Feet 5* Move Your Feet - Junior Senior Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited - Move Your Feet by Junior Senior Move Your Feet (World Video Challenge Mode) - Junior Senior - Just Dance Unlimited Move Your Feet - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Move Your Feet - Just Dance Extraction References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs Category:Zack Reece